warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warrior Swears
Do you like my funny story?!--Shaf Girl 03:49, 17 October 2008 (UTC) LOL I LOVE THIS!!! --★Mousey★ 17:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) WOW! This is funny!--JK 12:19, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Wow Incredibly funny! 4.5/5 stars!! 13:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefeather LOL! I was drinking water when I read this and I laughed... and you know what happened right? 5/5 stars! : Forestpaw13 13:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hilarious!! Made me cry with laughter 500,000 stars! [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 17:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) LOLZ That was Hilarious!!! Will you make more? If so do the Ticking Noise.-User:Leafwhisker Erin hunter! You Said ''and Erin Hunter *Beep* That made me laugh my head off! And also when you said Scourages milk! Ddi they even know about him then! --Arastar (talk) 02:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Idk, I just made it up!--Shaf Girl 02:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) BWA HA hA hA!!! That has to be one of thee funniest things I have ever read!!! WHere do you get these ideas? I laughed SO LOUD!! AN INFINITE NUMBER OF STARS TO THE POWER OF THE SQUARE ROOT OF NEGATIVE ONE!! :P Littlesong 06:29, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Chronicles of Pebble Forest The square route of negative one is one. And so you could just say "an infinite number of stars" without all the trouble. Look at the forests, not the trees. 00:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's adapted from the Potter Puppet Pals series on YouTube, but I had to change the script a bit and make up swears for the warrior cats.--Shaf Girl 01:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The square root of negative one is undefined, like the quotient of 0 divided by 0. Sorry to be a math nerd. WPP is hi-friggin'-larious! Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 01:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant! This is very funny! --Rabbitsnow 10:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Favorite character? Hey peeps, which one of these characters do you like best? I nominated Firepaw for Best Character in a Comedy Series, but I was wondering if you guys think that another character in WPP is even better. Graypaw? Tigerclaw? Bluestar? Sandpaw? Brokenstar?--Shaf Girl 23:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar's my fave! I love her stupidity in the series! XD [[User:Shigura| Ruby]][[User Talk:Shigura|star ]]"The Tribe is coming..." 23:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Love it! I've seen PPP, and Warrior Puppet Pals is every bit as hilarious. ROFLMAO! So many lol's... Ravenflight92 Woodenshippers Unite! 01:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) This was awesome LOLOLOL The funniest thing I've EVER READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ROFL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL! I just ead this but in one of my books I used 'Mother of a badger' great job --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 18:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG I heart this times ten million stars! Haha! SpottedheadHappy Easter! 22:07, April 11 2010 (UTC) Lol this is around the time one of the elders would say "Watch your language" BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 04:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome![[User:Mistysun|'OMG HI!!!']] Scar will strike... 23:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) THIS MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD!!! HA HA HA HILARIOUS! XD SnapeFan1 (Talk) 17:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC)